Electric utility companies use cable restraint insulators to mount power lines, such as medium voltage cables (for example, 5 kV to 35 kV), to riser poles and to bus bars in underground vaults or substations. These insulators typically feature two parts: 1) a clamp portion to secure the cables to the insulator and 2) a mount portion to secure the insulator to the riser pole or bus bar. Cable clamp portions must be constructed in many discreet sizes to accommodate various cable insulation diameters. A need therefore exists for an insulator with a clamp portion that can accommodate a variety of cable sizes.
In addition, most often the clamp portions of insulators are constructed using metal and/or porcelain components. While such materials function well, improvements in terms of weight, cost and durability are desirable.